


Dial Tone

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: 'nother poem, written in phone numbers this time.





	Dial Tone

**_42-42-560 for whenever I need someone to help me_ **

**_42-42-561 for whenever I need something done_ **

**_42-42-562 for whenever I need something to do_ **

**_42-42-563 for whenever I need someone to keep_ **

**_42-42-564 for whenever you want to knock on Death’s door_ **

**_42-42-565 for whenever I tell someone goodbye_ **

**_42-42-566 for whenever I want something I’ve fixed_ **

**_42-42-567 for whenever I want to open a Gateway to Heaven_ **

**_42-42-568 for whenever you want to look up my fate_ **

**_42-42-569 for whenever I want to see what I’ll find_ **


End file.
